Sonic in Skyrim
by Garbageeee
Summary: Sonic and Tails are in skyrim And go on Some fun Adventures!
1. Chapter 1

**SONIC IN SKYRIM**

 **Chapter 1: Before The Storm**

Author's note: This is my first fan fiction so please keep that in mind. This story is rated TV-MA for blood and gore, and some mild language.

Sonic and Tails were in the middle of a snow storm in the Jerall Mountains. The cripplingly cold snow was only blocked by the thick fur coats strewn across our heroes. "Why again do we have to go to skyrim?" asked Tails. "Because there's a war going on and we need to end it before more lives are lost." Sonic explained. "Why again is that our problem?" Tails said. "Because the emperor said we have to, if we don't we'll be executed, so that kind of makes it our problem." Sonic explained. Then Sonic and Tails saw in the distance the border to Skyrim.

"Halt, do you have passports." commanded the imperial guard. "Uh" Our heroes searched their coats but to no avail. "Tails did you bring the passports." "I thought you were bringing them." " No I explicitly said to bring the passports." "Aw shit." "I need passports" Boomed the guard. "We will be back." Sonic said politely. Then our heroes walked away…..five seconds later Sonic runs up to the guard and plunges his orcish knife into the guard's throat, spraying blood everywhere. The guard gurgled in pain then his lifeless, blood-stained face fell upon Sonic's cruel unfeeling face. "Sonic what the hell!" Tails screeched in horror. "I'll be damned if i'm going all the way back to the imperial city for our passports." Sonic yelled. "Now help me get rid of the body."

In Skyrim our hero's walk through the snow to get to the nearest settlement for directions. "So where's the nearest settlement?" Tails asked, hoping to get out of the snow. "According to the signs it says Helgen, so I guess we head there." Then Sonic and Tails Sped up a bit and were at Helgen in ln less than one minute. Only to find out that the whole village had burned to the ground. "What the hell happened here!?'' Tails said, obviously horrified by the amount of burned corpses in the villages. "Stormcloak attack? No all of the bodies are burnt" Sonic said to himself. "Maybe we will find out what happened if we ask some locals." "In case you forgot their all burnt to shit." Tails said sarcastically. "No like in Riverwood." "Oh, ok." As they traveled to Riverwood they found some very strange stones. They had figures etched into them, One was a wizard, another a thief, and another a warrior. "Weird." Tails said. "Shit, wolves." Sonic said casually. "Get into formation." Tails put on his quiver full of Iron arrows, and got out his specially crafted bow. The bow was colored blue with lines of yellow in it, along with very detailed carvings of tails logo. Tails flew up in the air, while Sonic drew his sword. Tails fired arrows upon the hell hounds, while Sonic slashed his sword at the pelts of the wolfs. When they were done there was bodies and blood. "Nice job." Sonic said.

Sonic and Tails were traversing the plains of Whiterun, heading for Fort Greymoor. When they went to Riverwood they got a bounty to collect, figured they would need a good impression. When they arrived they realized a bit too late that their screwed. "We are screwed." Tails said. "Can't we just kick there ass?" "No I'm out of arrows and they do. So if we fly away then they would just shoot us down." "Well then." Then they heard a battle cry. There was arrows and blood as they saw in 1 quick minute a man plunging his sword into people's torso. Then he stood on top of the bodies, looking down on our heroes. This man had an iron helmet and hide armor, long blond hair, and long beard, Blowing in the breeze, the sun shining. Then the man spoke. "How are ya."

Note: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog Or The Elder Scrolls.


	2. Chapter 2 Bleak Falls Barrow

Sonic In Skyrim Chapter 2: Bleak falls barrow Sonic and Tails Sat there dumbfounded surrounded by the uncountable mutilated corpses. "Uh we- we are okay" The man spoke "Oh Well that's good. Uhh, you guys here for the bounty"  
"Uhh ya" Tails said scared shitless. "Well i'm on my way to bleak falls barrow, If you guys want to come along" The man said. "Bleak falls barrow?'' Sonic asked. " It's a burial site in that mountain there" the man said pointing at the mountain. "Ok Sure.'' Sonic said happily. "Great! Hi my name is Vigil Strong-arm, Nice too meet you.'' "Hi… I'm Sonic and that's Tails.'' Tails waved meekly. "Nice too meet you, were not on a clock so… want to get a drink? Our heros were at the bannered mare in Whiterun sitting at the bar talking with their new friend. "So you guys came from Cyrodiil To end the war?" " Ya we can't really go back because someone Killed the border guard." Tails explained looking at Sonic. " So what did you guys do that would get the attention of the emperor?" Vigil asked. "We were the champions of the arena, while worked on the offensive with my sword, while Tails stays in the air and workers on the defense, we were the most unstoppable team, got the attention of the emperor." Sonic explained. "Oh ya i heard of you guys! *gasp* Have you met my brother mike!" Vigil asked."huh, oh ya! Sonic stabbed him in the balls when I hit him in the face!" Tails blurted out. "TAILS.. uh we uh uh saw him die but uh we uh had nothing to do with it!" Sonic lied. " uh huh, let's go to bleak falls."  
"Ok here we are" Sonic said as our hero's discovered the ancient looking structure about 10 feet away. "Now there's going to be bandits." Vigil explained. "I'll take care of it" Tails said then unsheathed his bow then flew into the misty sky providing the perfect coverage for him to snipe the bandits. "so he can fly now" "His parents were crack addicts.'' "Sounds correct." "It's clear." Tails said calmly. As they walked past the dead bandits Sonic was terrified that his childhood friend had brutally murdered all these people. Sonic was beginning to think that this place was bad for him. Ill talk to him about it later Sonic thought. One long trek in the barrow later "Wow i thought we were done with the draugr in that last room then BOOM more draugr." Sonic said as they entered the final room. "what's that?'' Tails asked. "A word wall, I wonder what it says." Sonic asked. " I can read dragon it says Here lies the guardian keeper of the dragonstone and a force of unrelenting rage and darkness." Vigil explained. Just as he said that a draugr then appeared drawing his sword. Sonic then ran at the draugr then impaled him with his sword Which makes the draugr fall to the floor then a strange stone falls to the floor. "What's that?" tails asked. "what we came for, the dragonstone.'' "the thing from the wall?" "yes exactly that." Then our heros left the dungeon heading to dragonsreach Our heros were in the cloud district heading to dragonsreach while the typical music was playing. "Ok what the hell is that music." Tails asked weirded out. " Oh that's just Jeremy Soule he follows me around just ignore him." Vigil said. In dragonsreach our heros were talking to farengar. "Oh your back and i see you brought some friends" he said. "Oh yeah they helped me, can the jarl reward them too?" "Of course he's upsta-" Farengar was cut of by ireleth. "Farengar, you need to come at once, a dragon's just been sighted nearby." 


End file.
